


Hormones are a bitch

by LeVampiress



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe- Loki is a good guy, Avenger Loki, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Loki is an Avenger, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Reader, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Woman on Top, pregnancy hormones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeVampiress/pseuds/LeVampiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why can't Loki see you are a woman in need? Even more so, a pregnant woman in need (of sex)?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hormones are a bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Yay illness! I've gone through so many packets of Soothers... Loki's Dirty Whispers on Tumblr inspired this, plus it's to hopefully make me feel better. Enjoy!

 

 

Pregnancy sucked, you had decided. You couldn't do anything without one of the Avengers telling you off, especially Loki. You do have to admit Loki is cautious of you putting strain on the baby during the 3rd trimester, 7 months so far has been quite the trip for the both of you. But he, as well as the others, do not need to baby you constantly about it. 

You sigh, your feet resting on a beanbag in front of where you are sat, with your arms folded just above your 7 month bump. You would have never thought pregnancy could be so hard and tiring, and disgusting because of your weird cravings. When you had traveled to Asgard with Loki both Frigga and Odin were quite... Appalled at your dinner plate one night. It was a mixture of varied meats which you had drenched in Hershey's Chocolate Sauce you had brought from Earth because you was craving that so much. And that was two months ago!

But the thing that you really, really hated, was the feeling of constantly being turned on and horny. And Loki would not do anything about it! Your own husband, denying you sex when he himself has the libido of a dog in heat? Preposterous! He wasn't even here to help you now, being on a mission with Thor... Again.

'I need a hot bath... It'll give me something to do' you thought, getting up slowly with the help of the sofa arm. You headed towards yours and Loki's bedroom to undress. 

You all lived in the Avengers Tower, and basically everyone got their own floor, and they were massive! Kitted out with everything you could want, courtesy of Stark of course who shared his personal floor with Pepper. You and Loki got your own floor, and it was decorated in vibrant greens, luscious gold and here and there the dash of midnight black. There was even a library full of books from Asgard for Loki, and you spent hours looking through them all; they were all different kinds, ranging from History, Magic and folk lore.

Your shared bedroom was large, green sheets on a 4 poster bed with black and gold cushions, Loki's stuff however couldn't compete with yours, so here and there, there was a splash of (favourite colour). Thankfully he didn't mind. Now though, on your floor the green/gold/black colour scheme has been vanquished in one room, rather spacious with a clear view of New York from its window, the nursery. You smiled as you past it, it was nearly done and Loki wanted to do it all himself. That was when he wasn't working with Shield or with Thor on missions, it was decorated in neutral colours as you did not want to find out the sex of your baby till it is born. So the walls were coloured in rich cream and yellow, the wall decals would be coming soon so Loki would be putting them up quite soon. 

You pulled off the jumper that you was wearing (coincidentally you stole Loki's) and shimmied out of your lounge pants so you was left in your bra and underwear. Well you could only see your bra if you looked down... You caught sight of yourself in the mirror as you unconsciously rubbed the taught skin of your belly and in reply you felt a small kick, or elbow... You couldn't tell, yet you smiled anyway. 

'Hello little one... Decided to make yourself known today?' you spoke to your bump, chuckling at the feeling of another kick. They felt slightly cold, yet that wasn't unexpected with Loki's heritage, he told you what you could expect to feel during the later months, and the feeling of having something like a snowball hit you was minor....

 

"Carrying suits you, darling" Came a voice from behind you, and as you looked up from your bump into the mirror, Loki's smile reflected back at you.

"I thought you would be away for a few more weeks?" You question, it was quite odd seeing him back so soon from a mission of any kind. 

"The mission was quite simple dear, even Thor on his own could do it" Loki chuckled, walking up behind you and placing his hands on either side of your quite large stomach. 

"Quite lively today you say?" Loki looked down at you, you looked up at him and nodded, feeling the slight coldness once again of a kick against where Loki's hand is. Once feeling it, he smiled.

"I was just about to run a bath..." You start, yet Loki interrupts. 

"No need for you to do so, you are clean after all... Did I ever tell you how radiant you look? I never thought it was possible for you being so" Loki said, looking down at you with his forest green eyes.

"No...? How do I look radiant?" You asked, confusion etched onto your features. You could feel him chuckle against your back.

"Pregnancy suits you, you are ever so full and curvy now..." He ran his hands from your stomach to your hips, emphasizing his point, your breathing hitched. "Your skin is practically glowing darling~" 

"As much as I'd love to agree with you... I don't see your point..." You mumble, face starting to turn pink at the proximity of him behind you. 

"Would you like me to show you? I do believe you have been practically begging for something like this~" Loki smirked, watching your face in the mirror become flushed with arousal. 

"So easy to turn you on now my dear~" He chuckled, gently nipping the top of your ear to make his point clear. You shut your (eye colour) orbs, shuddering against him. 

"So now you decide to act upon it..~" You moan softly as Loki's hands gently squeeze your round hips. 

"I figured you could wait, after all, patience is a virtue~" He muttered into the crook of your neck, nuzzling the sensitive skin there. 

Just before you was about to swear at him, he reached down and swept you up off your feet. You squealed and wrapped your arms around his neck for support. Loki just smirked and laid you out onto the green sheets of the bed carefully. 

"Now..." He leaned over you. "I will be gentle, don't worry about a thing" Loki leaned down, ghosting his cold lips over yours, chuckling at the whining sound you produced. You being fed up of his constant teasing up till this point surged forward, hand wrapped into his raven locks and kissed him passionately. You heard a 'Mmph!' sound from Loki, yet he still kissed you back with the same built up passion that you have harbored.

Loki pulled away just as quick as you had kissed him, smirking to himself. 

"Naughty naughty my dear (Y/N)~" He teased, kissing your jaw instead. You whined and squirmed underneath his body, which was a difficult task by how big you are. 

"Loki stop being a dick~" You groaned, feeling his nimble fingers pluck open the hooks of your bra, much to big than your actual size before you were impregnated by him. Loki tugged the bra off your body, admiring the fullness of your breasts and already pert nipples. 

"You know you love me really darling~" He chuckled, cupping your tits in his large hands and squeezes them gently, gasping in shock to see an almost clear liquid dribble out of your pebbled nipples. 

"My my, you are leaking~ What a feat" Loki smirked, leaning down and lapped up the escaped breast milk, you gasped at his cold silver tongue now on your arousal heated body, moaning quietly as he nipped the sensitive skin of your left breast. He finished his cleaning of your left breast, dragging it out slowly on the right till the milk had disappeared from your pink body. You squirmed again under him, hips bumping against his straining trousers and you heard him moan low against your chest, the rumble vibrating through your body and straight to your clit. 

"Oh fuck..." You swore, looking down at the raven haired god as he paid attention to your swelled up breasts, every time he squeezed or rolled them in his hands, more milk would dribble out your nipples and into his waiting mouth. 

'He totally has a kink...' You thought, said thought being drowned out by the sound of clothes dropping to the floor. You looked down to the carpeted floor to see all his clothes, looking back up to see his smirk and wisps of green dancing around his fingers. Cheater... He used magic again... 

Loki moved away from your breasts, kissing over the roundness of your stomach to your inner thighs, spreading them with his hands. You whined, trying to close them again out of embarrassment, but Loki wouldn't have any of that.

"Ah ah~ You will let me darling, I want to see all of you~" Loki said, smirking at how your underwear was thoroughly drenched.

"But... But..." You mumble, trying to look at him but can't because of your stomach being in the way. You pout, holding onto the sheets immediately when you feel the familiar tug of your underwear being pulled down your legs. 

"Simply beautiful..." You hear from him, panties thrown into the corner forgotten, he brought his chilly fingers to your glistening folds, stroking from your entrance up to your throbbing clit. You gasp and throw your head back, moaning in delight. 

"Oh gods Loki do it again!" You moan, and he replies with the same stroking motion of your pussy, you arch your back off the bed slightly in response. You could hear him chuckle from where he was positioned... Till you felt the same chuckle directly on your lower lips. Loki lapped up the juices escaping from your entrance, using his thumb to repeatedly stroke your clit in a circular motion. The pressure was rising inside of you, the amount of sexual frustration finally leaving your body with every swipe from Loki's infamous tongue. The circular strokes of your clitoris and Loki's appendage reaching depths inside you was just to much, and as you climaxed your back arched again, you saw white and you screamed his name, Loki, Loki, LOKI. Over and over again, hands gripping the green sheets till your knuckles went white. You could barely feel Loki's smirk against your cunt as you came over his tongue, he lapped it all up greedily as he did with your leaky nipples, groaning in delight at your taste. He couldn't get enough of it.

You were panting once you came down from your high, Loki pulled away from your cunt with a triumphant smirk on his face, your juices on his chin. You looked at him through half lidded eyes, letting go of the sheets to try and sit up with your shaky hands. 

"You must have been bottling it up tight darling, you practically squirted into my mouth~" Loki boasted, helping you to sit up.

"Shut up... And sit on the edge of the bed" You panted, getting off the bed carefully. Loki quirked a brow, but did as he was told (surprisingly) and was watching you as you staggered over to him on wobbly legs. You had a pillow in your hand and had laid it before his feet, leading up long legs and to your prize. You kneeled onto the pillow between his separated legs, smirking up at him. Loki smirked right back down at you. 

"Your turn now Loki~" You tease, wrapping your hand around his member to feel the slick skin. You pumped once, stopping at the tip to see pre-cum already dribbling out his head and pumping down again with a sticky, pre-cum covered hand. Loki moaned above you, gently weaving his fingers into your wavy (H/C) hair and tugged gently for you to continue. You kept pumping his hard member with one hand, the other reaching down and cupping his sac and rolling it between your fingers. You leaned down as best you can, tentatively lapping at his weeping head till Loki wreathed beneath you, starting to buck into your hand. You looked up at your husband, his face flushed pink in arousal, mouth open and eyes closed in pleasure. You chuckled around his head, slowly starting to bob your head down to take more of his hard prick into your mouth, you could hear Loki's moans and heavy breathing above you as you took more of him into you mouth. You swiped your tongue up the underside of his dick up till the tip and down again, bobbing your head with every motion and pumping whatever you couldn't fit with your hand. 

"(Y/N).. I'm gonna-" Loki started, but cut himself off by moaning. You pulled your mouth off his cock, still pumping him and gave a proud smirk as he spurts over your hand and breasts, cum hot against your skin. You pumped him till he no longer had ribbons of seed to coat your body and then you let go, looking up at him innocently with cum splattered breasts. Loki panted harshly and looked down at you, seeing your 'innocent' expression on your face and chuckled. 

"My days (Y/N)..." He finally said, watching you lick the cum off your hand intently. After you finished you got up slowly, watching his green eyes wander over you. He smirked, shaking his head and backed up on the bed, gesturing for you to follow him. You did so, climbing back onto the bed as best you could and straddling his lap, watching him wipe away the cum on your tits. 

"You made such a mess darling..." Loki noted, wiping it on the crisp white sheet underneath the green. You smiled back at him. 

"Shows that you own me then" You reply, watching his face practically light up. 

"I want you to ride me, now. I want to see those glorious tits bouncing" Loki ordered, and you complied. You pumped his member to full hardness and lined him up with your entrance, slowly impaling yourself on him and moaning at the feeling. You placed your hands on his rising chest, curling them into fists as you bounced on his dick, head thrown back in pleasure and your hair tumbling down in waves down your back. Loki held your hips once more, massaging and squeezing them at will as you rode him, thrusting up in time with your bounces. Your breasts were almost jumping, leaking again onto your gravid stomach, everything was throbbing in pleasure and sensitivity. Loki reached one hand up and pinched one of your pert nipples, smirking at the loud moan you emanated into the room, his other hand sank lower than your round hips to find your throbbing bud. You were riding him harder and faster when you climax suddenly overtook you, screaming Loki's name as he swiped his deft fingers to and fro on your clit. Loki moaned as well as your inner walls clamped down hard on him, milking his orgasm from him too and draining him dry. His seed coated your walls yet you could hardly feel the hot cum as you came down from your high, your cum mixing with his and already leaking out of your hole, making your thighs and Loki's sticky and wet. 

You would have almost collapsed on top of him if not from your baby bump, Loki helped you off his hips and softening member to lay next to him, pulling the silky green sheets around you both and his other hand rested on your stomach. You nuzzled his neck, inhaling the scent of sweat and sex, but something that was just Loki too...

"It's kicking again... See told you that you looked radiant while you were pregnant" Loki chuckled, admiring your after glow from your climaxes, yet it seemed oddly brighter for a change. 

"I can feel it you know... And okay I believe you" You reply, cuddling into his side as best you can. 

"That's good then..." Loki whispered, seeing you with half lidded eyes, ready to fully shut at a moments notice.

"Mmm..." You hum, listening to the nearly steady heartbeat of your lover before you drifted off.

Loki just chuckled, kissing the top of your forehead and keeping his hand on your stomach to feel the life inside kick once more, the cold seeping out your skin that he could feel it against his. He can't wait to meet the child that you and him made together at long last, just another two months to go... 


End file.
